Alas como pétalos de rosa
by LittleCinnamon
Summary: Juleka se encuentra con alguien que cambiaría su vida. AU. Julerose.


**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece.

 **N/A:** esto va a ser cursi porque ellas no merecen un final triste.

* * *

Con cuidado entró al lugar. La tienda era pequeña pero acogedora. Decenas de relojes de distintos tamaños y diseños descansaban en los estantes y tapaban las paredes de tal manera que era difícil saber de que color eran.

 _Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

Juleka suspiró, sospechaba que ese repetitivo sonido iba a cansarla rápido. Dejó su abrigó en un perchero y llamó a su tío. Él le había ofrecido un pequeño empleo al ayudarlo con la tienda.

El hombre la saludó con cortesía y empezó a explicarle como funcionaba el negocio. Pasaron el resto de la tarde arreglando relojes y atendiendo a un par de clientes.

Así pasó sus tardes durante semanas. Llegaba al negocio al mediodía y se iba apenas anochecía. Juleka pensó que la rutina iba a consumirla, hasta que la conoció a _ella_.

El día había sido demasiado tranquilo, en parte culpaba a la tormenta que mantenía a todos dentro de sus casas.

Aburrida, Juleka se empezó a guardar unas cajas con engranajes y tornillos cuando se dio cuenta que,en el fondo de un cajón, había algo. Estiró la mano y lo sacó. Era un pequeño reloj de bolsillo. Lo limpió con un trapo revelando el color dorado que había debajo del polvo. Estaba en excelente estado y tenía una insignia de una rosa.

 _Que extraño_ , pensó. _¿Por qué un reloj tan hermoso estaba escondido?_

Quizás estaba roto y no funcionaba pero sospechaba que esa no era la razón. Lo abrió con mucho cuidado y al ver lo que había dentro casi grita del susto.

Adentro del artefacto, se encontraba una pequeña criatura. Poseía el aspecto de una muchacha delgada, de cabellos rubios y un par de alas rosadas en la espalda.

Por un segundo Juleka pensó que se trataba de una muñeca, parecía tan delicada y frágil que no podía ser real. Con un dedo la tocó y notó que, efectivamente, no era una muñeca de porcelana sino un ser vivo.

Con pereza la pequeña hada abrió los ojos y se estiró como si estuviera despertando de una siesta. Miró a su alrededor tratando de reconocer en donde se encontraba. Lentamente su gesto pasó de. Al ver a Juleka lanzó un gritó y cerró el reloj.

— Ey, no te asustes —pronunció Juleka con suavidad — no voy a hacerte daño.

El hada lentamente levantó la tapa. Dos ojos azules como el cielo la miraron con recelo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó el hada con voz melodiosa.

— Me llamo Juleka. ¿Y tú?

Se puso de pie y tomó el borde de su vestido para hacer una pequeña reverencia. — Mi nombre es Rose.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el reloj? — preguntó por curiosidad, despues de todo uno no se encuentra con un hada todos los días.

— Estaba... — su expresión se tornó confusa — no lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo a un brujo malvado y... — frunció el ceño con más fuerza. — Y...

— Oye, está bien. — La tranquilizó Juleka. — No hace falta que te fuerces, lo importante es que estas bien.

— Tienes razón — sonrió débilmente. — Por cierto, ¿qué es este lugar? — Luego comenzó a batir sus alas rosa pastel para volar alrededor de la tienda.

Pasaron el resto del día Rose escuchaba antentamente a Juleka hablar sobre esas cosas llamadas "relojes" y como funcionaban, además de que le habló sobre su familia y amigos.

La vida de Juleka comenzó a sentirse más viva con la llegada de Rose. Tuvo a alguien que estuviera a su lado. que le daba color a los oscuros días. Esa soledad que siempre la rodeó comenzó a desvanecerse.

Pasaban el tiempo hablando de cualquier cosa o simplemente tarareando alguna canción. Había veces en que Rose se quedaba en silencio contemplando a un punto indefinido. Juleka se preguntaba si extrañaba a su familia y amigos. No podía evitar sentirse culpable aunque no tuviera sentido. Rose era libre de irse si quería, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía.

* * *

Una noche Rose abandonó la tienda, cuando Juleka ya se había ido, y fue a sentarse en el tejado. La noche era helada y la luna estaba escondida detrás de un par de nubes. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

— ¡Plagg! — exclamó Tikki enfadada. — Nos perdimos de vuelta.

— Que _mala suerte_ , ¿no? — dijo y se rió de su propio chiste. Tikki solo se golpeó la frente.

Iba a retomar su viaje cuando una presencia llamó su atención. — Espera. Escucho algo.

Plagg paró a su lado y se concentró. Luego de un rato señaló un punto en la oscuridad, se dirigieron hasta allí. En el techo de una casa, una hada de cabellos rubios contemplaba la luna. Cuando los vio acercarse se asustó un poco hasta que los vio con claridad.

Parecían humanos pero tenían el mismo tamaño que ella. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rojos como las cerezas y el otro tenía el cabello oscuro como un cuervo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, pequeña hada? — preguntó Tikki con amabilidad.

— ¿No deberías estar en el bosque? — pregunto a su vez Plagg — Tú sabes, con las otras hadas.

Rose no entendido a que se referían. Así que le explicaron que hace mucho tiempo un brujo malvado atacó el bosque y comenzó a capturar a todas la hadas. De esa forma, Plagg y Tikki fueron a su rescate. La razón por la que ella quedo atrapada en un reloj era aún desconocida.

— Ahora que te encontramos, podemos llevarte de vuelta. — Concluyó Plagg. El hada los miró con un gesto que no supieron descifrar.

— No quiero regresar. — Ante esta respuesta, Tikki y Plagg se miraron extrañados. — Es que hay alguien que es importante para mí y no quiero dejarla. — Al decir esto, sus mejillas adoptaron el color de su vestido. Como estaba muy oscuro no se podía ver su sonrojo, pero no fue necesario ya que Tikki comprendió.

— ¿Es _muy_ importante? — preguntó Tikki con una sonrisa complice. Rose asintió.

— Ella me hace feliz y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ella — una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Tikki miró a Plagg quien entendió lo que estaba pensando.

Normalmente ese tipo de magia era algo muy poderoso, pero Rose tenía sentimientos muy puros por esa persona.

— Esta bien. Te ayudaremos.

— Sólo necesitamos algo a cambio — dijo Plagg. La rubia lo escuchaba con atención. — ¿Sabes que es el queso Camembert?

* * *

Había pasado un día entero y Rose no había vuelto. Estaba preocupada por ella. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo?

También estaba la posibilidad de que haya regresado con su familia. No quería ser egoísta, Rose merecía ser feliz, pero no negaba prefería que se quedara a su lado.

Cerró la tienda y emprendió su camino a casa. La noche era fría y oscura, las calles eran iluminadas únicamente por unos faros. Juleka hundió su rostro en su bufanda, sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

Algo llamó su atención. Adelante suyo había una chica de baja estatura. No podía verla muy bien debido a la falta de luz. Mientras más se fue acercando su corazón latía con más fuerza.

El cabello rubio, esos orbes azules, la sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Rose._

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, Juleka se quedó congelada en su lugar. ¿Era en verdad Rose o estaba soñando? Todas sus dudas desaparecieron cuando la rubia se abalanzó a sus brazos.

Se apartó un poco y acunó el rostro de Rose en sus manos. Estaba llorando, grandes lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules que la miraban con una ternura infinita. — Estas aquí. — Pronunció Juleka en casi un susurro. Rose asintió aún sonriendo.

Con cuidado, Juleka besó su frente, sus mejillas y por último sus labios. Estaban juntas y nada podía separarlas.

* * *

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
